


Muddied Swords and Laughter

by spaceisinfinite



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Reader-Insert, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceisinfinite/pseuds/spaceisinfinite
Summary: Musketeer March 2021Day 6: SwordsAthos is attempting to teach Reader how to duel.Reader is, well, let's just say she's better with her fists.
Relationships: Athos/Original Character, Athos/Reader
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Musketeers





	Muddied Swords and Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this based on an idea for an oc/Athos or Athos/Reader story a few months back. And upon seeing this prompt I thought it would work perfectly. This is my first reader/athos fic, and if you're not into that it's okay. Also I am aware that there are many grammatical errors. Enjoy!

"You are possibly the worst I've ever trained," Athos grumbled as he circled yn, expertly twirling his sword.

Yn began to push herself off the muddy floor, "thanks for the encouragement".

"I'm here to train you, yn," Athos paused as they repositioned themselves into their opening stances.

"I hadn't guessed ," she grunted as their swords clashed.

Their duel was rough and definitely unladylike as yn ended up on her ass, waist deep in mud, as her sword clattered to the side for the fifth time that day.

"You know, maybe I'm just not cut out for duelling. We both know I'm much better in a physical fight," Yn pointed out as she stood up.

"She's got a point there," Porthos, her sparring partner for the past month, pointed out from where he sat on the sidelines.

Aramis sat next to him, cleaning his pistol, laughter in his eyes.

Athos gave a long suffering sigh as he began to pack away his sword. Yn was good. She was smart, agile and fast. Yn certainly wasn't a bad shot, and she was good in a knife fight. However, her dueling abilities matched those of a young child.

And if she were to act as personal guard to the Queen herself, yn would need to improve, fast.

"I take it duelling is not going too well?" D'Artagnan asked upon his arrival to the garrison's courtyard. 

The image he was met with was unforgettable to say the least. Yn was doing her best to clean off all the mud on her legs, while trying not to lose her grip on her muddied sword, which was not going well.

Athos had mud stains on his shirt, although they were far fewer than yn's, and he could not have looked more exhausted if he tried as he stowed away his sword.

Porthos was barely containing his laughter at what was no doubt the most ridiculous duelling lesson he had seen yet.

Aramis was the only one out of the four to look slightly sane. The sun shining against his hair like a halo. And for once he was the one staying out of trouble.

"Whatever," Yn started sarcastically, " could have given you that idea, D'art?"

D'Artagnan began to laugh, setting off Porthos who now sat gripping the wooden table like a lifeline.

Yn ignored them as she complained about how she would never get the mudstains out of her pants.

And walking in on this disastrous scene was Captain Treville. He felt a warmth flood his chest as he observed the chaos before him.

Yn had only been there for four months, four months in which she gave the Musketeers absolute hell, but she had helped these soldiers, these good men, to find a moment of normalcy in a time where they barely had any peace. 

Yn may have been something different. Something wild, with her feral smile and innocent eyes, but she had the potential to be a good soldier and an even better Musketeer. 

Granted she ever learned how to use a sword, correctly, of course.


End file.
